Famitsu Japan's 100 favorite video games
Top 100 favorite video games in Japan according to a Famitsu survey. Many of these games are not only critically acclaimed, but have also sold very well in the Japanese market. It's a safe bet to say a sequel to any of these games will be well-received by the country. This list gives some insight over what genres and what companies Japanese gamers enjoy playing. Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest are high on the list as are Mario products. Japan likes their home-built games as only 4 out of one hundred games are non-Asian. RPGs make up much of the list and Playstation 1 and 2 games rule the poll. The full list can be found at next-gen.biz Top 100 video games #Final Fantasy X (2001) #Final Fantasy VII (1997) #Dragon Quest III (1988) #Dragon Quest VIII (2004) #Machi (1998) #Final Fantasy IV (1991) #Tactics Ogre (1995) #Final Fantasy III (1990) #Dragon Quest VII (2000) # Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) # Dragon Quest V (1992) # Far East of Eden II (1992) # Sakura Wars (1996) # Dragon Quest IV (1990) # Final Fantasy V (1992) # Xenogears (1998) # Dragon Quest II (1987) # Sakura Wars III (2002) # Kingdom Hearts (2002) # Street Fighter II (1992) # Super Mario Bros (1985) # Final Fantasy VIII (1999) # Tokimeki Memorial (1995) # Final Fantasy IX (2000) # Final Fantasy VI(1994) # Metal Gear Solid 3 (2004) # Valkyrie Profile (1999) # Chrono Trigger (1995) # Kingdom Hearts II (2005) # Dragon Quest (1986) # Zelda 3 (1991) # Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) # Resident Evil (1996) # Dragon Quest VI (1995) # F-Zero (1990) # Sakura Wars II (1998) # Mother 2 (1994) # Mother (1989) # Virtua Fighter (1994) # Dragon Quest 5 (PS2 remake) 2004 # Zelda Windwaker (2002) # Metal Gear Solid 2 (2001) # Animal Crossing (DS) 2005 # Tales of the Abyss (2005) # Ogre Battle (1993) # Legend of Zelda (1986) # Virtua Fighter 2 (1995) # Mysterious Dungeon 2 (1995) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) # Metal Gear Solid (1998) #Pokemon Red and Green (1996) #Ys 1 and 2 (1989) #Romancing Saga (1992) #Toke Meke Memorial (PC Engine) 94 #Super Robot Taisen Alpha (2000) #Resident Evil 2 (1998) #Tales of Eternia (2000) #Digital Devil Story Megami Tensei II (1990) #Shin Megami Tensei (1992) #Final Fantasy II (1988) #Super Mario World (1990) #To Heart II (2004) #Final Fantasy (1987) #Puyo Puyo (1992) #Family Stadium Pro Baseball (1986) #Wizardry (1987) #Hokkaido Murder Mystery (1987) #Fire Emblem (1994) #Super Mario Kart (1992) #Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) #Monster Hunter (2004) #Best Play Pro Baseball (1988) #Grandia (1997) #Resident Evil 4 (GC) 2005 #Gran Turismo 4 (2004) #GTA: Vice City (2004) #Super Monaco GP (1990) #Torneko Mysterious Dungeon (1993) #Tales of Destiny (1997) #Street Fighter II Turbo (1993) #Dynasty Warriors III (2001) #Final Fight (1990) #Monster Hunter Portable (2005) #Final Fantasy Tactics (1997) #Monster Hunter G (2005) #Mysterious Dungeon 2 (2000) #Kung Fu (1985) #Toke Meke Memorial (Saturn) (1996) #Tales of Destiny II (2002) #Kamaitachi No Yoru (1994) #Sakura Wars IV (2002) #Tales of Rebirth (2004) #Sim City (1991) #Saga 2 (1990) #Pro Baseball Family Stadium 87 #Tetris (Gameboy) (1989) #Secret of Mana (1993) #Gradius (1986) #Super Mario Bros III (1988) #Resident Evil 4 (PS2) 2005 External links *Japan Votes on All Time Top 100 Category:Famitsu Category:Lists Category:Video games